


Deleted Scene

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dom Tim, Entry 77, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, blowjob, fear play ?, handjob, jay is a bratty sub, sub jay, this is CONSENSUAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: Jay gets a bit worked up from those zip-ties.





	Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during entry 77

Jay really wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen, holding the knife in one trembling hand and the camcorder in the other, as he knocked on Tim’s door. There was no answer at first.

“It’s unlocked” Came Tim.

There was a click, and then he bust through the door, but he couldn’t immediately see Tim. 

“I just want to talk,” He lied, trying his best to be convincing. Then he was tackled, and a struggle ensued, with Jay’s knife ending up being thrown on the counter and Tim holding the batch of zip-ties that he had brought with him.

“Sit. Down.” It was commanding. Authoritative. 

He wanted to defy that voice, despite the way it felt in his guts.

He lunged for the knife, and Tim pushed him down, took a swing and left what would soon enough be a black eye.

His stomach stirred.

Tim knocked the camera over and flipped Jay over so that he could have better access to his hands. 

“Get off!” Jay shouted, but it was muffled by the carpet. He tried again, trying to muster up the same tone of voice that Tim had, but failed. His wrists and ankles were bound and Tim stood up and yelled at him.  In the midst of his yelling, he paused;

“Do you--do you have a  _ boner _ right now?!” He shouted, more confused than anything. 

“Shut up!” The combination of things, and especially adrenaline (though not entirely) had gotten Jay stirred up.

Tim walked towards him, incredulous, still pointing the camera. He nudged Jay’s crotch with his foot. Jay twitched.

“I can’t fucking believe you.”

“I can’t control it, it just happens!” He was angrier now, but it was more like annoyance, he was lightheaded and wanted to get off--and get out. He was embarrassed of what this had turned into.

“You came here to kill me and now you have a hard on,” Tim pointed the camera towards Jay’s groin. “Now what do I do with you.”

“Let me go?”

“Shut up.”

They made eye contact for a few moments, neither saying anything. Tim really was at a loss of what to do--he wanted to mess with Jay, rile him up. He searched his eyes, but there was no reluctance. As if he was being given permission. He crouched down, still holding the camera, and set it to the side before scooting closer to Jay. Jay didn’t try to worm away this time.

“What are you going to do to me?” His voice quavered. Jay watched Tim with large, doe-like eyes as he reached his hands forward and undid the button of Jay’s jeans. Jay didn’t move; he didn’t want to. There was a sinking feeling in his gut at what would happen and it made his dick stir. Tim slipped his hand under his jeans, but still over his boxers, and toyed around by outlining the grooves of his hips. Jay was on his back by the point, head back and breathing heavily.

“Untie me,” He said, but it was barely more than a whisper. Tim ignored him. “This isn’t fair, untie me!” He wanted to reciprocate, but he couldn’t when his wrists were bound.

“No,” Tim pushed down on his hips when he squirmed, “Stop moving around so much.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“If you don’t stop talking I’m going to  _ make _ you stop.”

“Is that a threat?” Jay bucked his hips up slightly, trying to get friction between his dick and Tim’s hand (that hand that was closest, but  _ not quite there _ ). Tim readjusted so he was up crouching next to Jay’s head, and grabbed his hair and roughly yanked his head back. There was no hesitance in Jay’s eyes as TIm unbuckled his own pants with one hand and pulled out his dick. He pulled Jay’s head forward, and Jay (gladly) began to suck him off.

Tim was surprisingly worked up, maybe more so than Jay. As Jay blew him, he reached down to tug at Jay’s own dick. Jay was fidgety, squirming and bucking into the light touches. Tim was close, Jay’s eagerness getting him there. He let go of Jay’s dick in order to grab his hair again, and pulled his head close that way he was flush up against his groin with the dick all the way into the back of his throat.  He came, and let go so that Jay could back off and cough. Jay, instead of spitting it out, swallowed it down and stared at Tim with eager eyes.

Tim stood up and zipped up his pants, before he picked up the camera and began to walk away.

“Hey! I didn’t get to finish!” Jay shouted, then, “LEAVE THE CAMERA!”


End file.
